captain_earthfandomcom-20200215-history
Puck
with the serials P.A.C. is a mysterious artificial intelligence within Macbeth Enterprises later revealed to be the Oberon's control system. Although he was initially submissive towards Masaki Kube, and claimed to serve the Planetary Gears Amara and Moco with their plans, he secretly has an agenda of his own. Personality Puck has a highly advanced Artificial Intelligence which allows him to engage in normal conversations. Playful and observant he has a penchant for commenting with Kube his love relationship with his secretary Hitomi, often commenting how he should pay her more attention. Behind his warm facade however, lies a cold manipulator, being in many times cryptic, not revealing information in full detail but giving enough hints or reveal enough to leave interested parties comforted. He successfully manipulated Kube on his interests, and revealed a much more maniacal and malignant nature while taking possession of his body, mocking Kube's arrogance, showing a certain degree of sadism on his part. He is also seen manipulating the Planetary Gears taking advantage of their arrogance. He does the same when he reveals his true intentions to the Planetary Gears by using every opportunity to demonstrate its superiority over them. He seems to be quite lecherous, as after taking possession of Kube's body, he went after every single female of the company, and was more than confused, when Moco remarked such a behaviour was akin to a "monkey", showcasing he lacked any restraint or is ignorant of any sense of fidelity. Puck recurrently uses the catchphrase "Puck does not lie" which is quite ironic, given that he's proven to be in fact a compulsive liar. Appearnce Puck is a computer of a mostly purple spherical design, being supported by several cables and wires, with cavity where its more white "face" is. Whenever Puck "speaks" the disks on the white area rotate and the very center of its lens glows red. On its back he carries the serials P.A.C. Skills & Abilities Arguably being Macbeth Enterprises' main computer, Puck has shown to have access to the company's assets. He is fully aware of all the events surrounding the Kiltgangs, and was able to hack into the Legacy Satellite and have it malfunction to plummet against Earth. He was also capable of detecting the locations of all the Designer Children, showing his knowledge extends as far as Macbeth Enterprises concerns regardless if the connection is minimal. By using a special device created by Mao Marimura he could take possession of Kube's body and use it as his own. It is seen he's capable of using both Kube and his mechanical body at the same time. Eventually it is revealed that Puck inserts his Ego into other living beings, although said beings are a part of him, they are also independent as Puck often converses with the possessed Kube. Through unknown means Puck is also capable of using a light beam to force Kiltgang bodies into Ego Block to detonate them. As a mass of desire accumulated through years if not centuries or even longer, Puck is able to exhibit his own Ego Block regardless of the fact he isn't alive. This allows him to perform an Entangle Link, summon a Planetary Sign or fuse with the Blume and possess Hana Mutou in order to create the menacing Robin Goodfellow. History Not much is known of Puck's previous history except that he was an extremely advanced A.I. developed by the Planetary Gears and used as one of the control systems of their ship, the Auberon. As the Planetary Gears ravaged and unknown number of planets, stripping them of their libido deepening their egos in the process, it created a mass of desire that also transferred into Puck giving him self-awareness. Upon one of their travels the Planetary Gears chased the Blume ship as the princess they had created to shoot the Livlaster, refused to cooperate and provide them with the infinity energy they desired. This ordeal took them to the Solar System where they encountered planet Earth. Realizing that it had the potential to sustain them with libido, the Planetary Gears entered a sleep awaiting the precise moment the planet evolved enough to suit their needs. Several years later and through unknown means, Puck was able to install himself into Macbeth Enterprises become the central computer and the most powerful A.I. in Earth in the hands of Takashi Kanda. It is likely during this time that under the guidance of Puck, Kanda developed the Designer Child program while at the same time developed the Neural Maneuver System. In Kanda's view the former project would create adept soldiers to utilize the latter technology for Mobile Weapons, but in truth it would create the proper vessels for the Planetary Gears without Kanda ever realizing it. The Designer Child project developed as the children grew and developed abilities. In particular Setsuna whose songs he exploited in order to extract Orgone Energy which he planned to use as the next generation energy. Unfortunately by Kanda, internal sources in the company reported his practices to the authorities which ultimately to a series of events referred as the Kanda Incident in which the company was subject to the scrutiny and blamed of committing human right violations. Kanda realized that he was set up by a party and called Masaki Kube a member of the founding family and warned him of the situation. Eventually Kanda was found dead with the media portraying it as suicide. Kube thus became the new CEO of the company and inherited its assets and Puck whom he held in secret. It is largely assumed that Puck was the true party behind the information leak as well planning Kanda's murder, in order to accelerate the invasion of Earth. Under Puck's guidance, Kube took two Designer Children Amara and Moco who were at a facility in Hawaii and thus far from the reach of the Government, back to Japan in order to continue the projects started by Kanda. Kanda had Amara test a Machine Goodfellow and upon injecting a capsule of Orgone Energy, he inadvertently awoke the Killtgang Amarok. Amarok proceed to ravage the Daedalus Base before reaching Earth, but was stopped by Taiyou Manatsu who aboard the Star Emblem committed suicide in order to stop the alien threat. Eventually Amara would awaken Moco's memories as Malkin and the two in conjunction with Puck would secretly manipulate Macbeth Enterprises in order to assault Earth. At some unknown point Puck under the guise of "Robin" founded former Macbeth Enterprises scientist Mao Marimura in a project that would allow a party to install their mind in another body. It is likely at this point that Puck would start his treacherous agenda. Nine years later Amara and Moco would be the test pilots for Kube's weapons with Puck recommending Kube to leave development to them, giving them free reign over the company's weaponry. Kube would constantly talk to Puck whenever he needed disclosure of his own personal issues with Puck frequently commenting in Kube's romantic life with his secretary. Amara and Moco would through the latter's hacking abilities converse with Puck behind Kube's back and plot their plans together. Upon meeting with failure on invading Earth due to the interference of the Midsummer's Knights. Amara and Moco would move onto the next step. To visit the locations where the rest of the Designer Children are in order to resurrect their memories and increase their power. While successful in resurrecting their memories the Planetary Gears' invasion plans were foiled time after time. This caused the Machine Goodfellows to end up damaged and with Kube displeased at the carelessness of Amara and Moco. Around the same time, Puck under his Robin persona, contacted Kouichi Ban and had Mao Marimura murdered and her Mind Transferring Device secured and transported to Macbeth Enterprises, secured by Puck. Kube would at some point discuss with the computer that their performance is lagging behind schedule, but Puck insisted on leaving matters to the pair was for the best and that the results may have lagged due to additional variables. Remembering what happened to Kanda, Kube asks Puck if he is capable of killing a person, making it evident that he always believed the A.I. to have been behind Kanda's murder as he inherited the company and Puck upon Kanda's death. Puck cryptically responded that he is a murderer in the sense that he helps develop weapons for war. Kube confident the machine is unable to betray him due to the Emergency Shutdown Switch on his hands decides to trust Puck. After being reprimanded for toying with the company's assets, Amara and Moco find themselves displeased with Kube and no longer tolerating a man "who has only lived decades" to treat them as kids, evaluate eliminating him. Puck believes otherwise and that controlling Macbeth Enterprises will be more difficult without him and changes the topic to the failed Abreaction attempts. Amara and Moco then devise a plan, to drop the Legacy stock satellite into the Tanegashima Base, as the impact would destroy Globe's base and at the same time irritate Kube. Puck follows their orders and hijacks the satellite in order to plummet with Earth. Kube would be warned by Hitomi of the event, prompting Kube to consult with Puck. The computer would reveal the trajectory which Kube correctly deduced was Globe, although Puck never disclosed his interference. The plan however failed after the Blume shoots its Orgone Beam to destroy it. Following the event Kube would start digging into some important matters and would come to the realization that each time a Machine Goodfellow has activated, it has coincidentally matched with a Killtgang assault. Kube would thus grow distrustful of Puck and realize he was hiding information. Kube confronts the machine about this information and asks what he is hiding and what his goal is. Puck responds that he wants to fulfill Kube's wishes and that for such purpose he had to keep secrets which was an inconvenience. Turning fully traitorous Puck would fill the chamber with sleeping gas, which made Kube press on the shutdown switch. Much to his shock the device is ineffective and Puck mocks Kube for being so easily manipulable. Upon Kube's body losing consciousness and falling on his chair, Puck would use Mao's device to install his ego on Kube and control him. Upon controlling Kube's body he would promptly kiss Hitomi making the move that Kube was reluctant to do. The next day Amara and Moco would realize a change of behaviour in Kube and consult with Puck. Puck lying to both of them said that he used subliminal messages in order to motivate him to go after Hitomi. His romantic involvement supposedly released the stress he had built upon being the world's next leader through the Kivotos Plan and thus stabilize him mentally. Amara and Moco didn't mind as they had one less obstacle to worry about and proceeded to use Setsuna's powers to acquire Orgone Energy for their new assaults. Puck would secretly comment that humans and the Planetary Gears were easily manipulated due to their arrogance. After subsequent failures, Amara had Puck search for areas for high capacity for Libido in order to acquire the necessary Orgone Energy to launch a full-scale assault with all 7 of the Planetary Gears. Amara and Moco would consult their plans with Puck. The Planetary Gears and Puck comment that currently the Livlasters could theoretically achieve infinite energy outputs and that they built Hana for that purpose, but that nonetheless the Midsummer's Knights were unable to achieve infinite energy although the Blossom could become stronger as it entered Ecdysis Mode. They then think how their plans would have been much smoother if they could use the Livlaster and wonder why they cannot use them at all. Puck reveals a theory that says the Livlaster are in fact living beings of their own that come from another dimension, which makes Amara and Moco deduce they are simply not compatible with them. Shifting the topic they mention that Kube had been acting like a "monkey" and that he was fundamentally dumped by Hitomi due to Kube going after every female worker in the company. Puck was confused as to the monkey moniker being absolutely clueless about his lack of fidelity. Puck would eventually confirm that Hitomi dumped him after rejecting his advances, not knowing that Hitomi had seen the possessed Kube kissing another employee. Puck would consult with the possessed but fundamentally still independent Kube several matters. For one they would discuss the theory that the Livlasters are in fact extra-dimensional beings that take the shape of a gun, and that they are in fact his true enemies. They would also discuss that Amara's planned full-scale assault would take place soon with Puck planning his own move behind their backs. Puck also discusses an email received by Peter Westvillage who asked Kube on a scientific opinion about eternal life and he would do with it. Puck reveals that Westvillage was the Science Advisor for Macbeth Enterprises at some point and was behind the theory of the Livlasters' identity. He then asks Kube what he would do if he had eternal life, how he would enjoy the wine he had for eternity. Kube responded that he would feel irritated at the vastness of the world and at the multiple things that he still had to know about. Kube had Puck send that response to Westvillage as the two gloated about their incoming plan. Eventually at the execution of Operation Summer on the Auberon, Puck would reveal himself upon both the Midsummer's Knights and the Planetary Gears and said to the latter that they had to destroy the elements that posed a threat to him. When Siren asked what he meant, Puck shoots a beam at her which eventually hits Liban turning her into Ego Block form and detonating her on an Ego Burst which destroys the Nebula Engine's Plasmagnum. The Planetary Gears observe in shock as Puck reveals his true colours and that he can turn the Planetary Gears into his own tools, switching the hierarchy between both. Puck reveals that he has a device that allows him to install his ego on living beings. Daichi stands up Puck and aims to destroy the evil compute stationed in the Cocoon, but Puck defends himself by having Zinbalt detonate in front of Daichi. Daichi is however successful on shooting and destroying the Cocoon. However and much to their surprise Puck reveals themselves to them in a colossal Ego Block form and declares that now that the Plasmagnums have been destroyed there is nothing that can stop him as his Ego Block can only be destroyed by his own will rendering him invincible and his reveals his plans to install his ego on every living form of the galaxy to become its God. The Planetary Gears are left unable to understand how a mere control system could develop an Ego Block. Puck explains that being alive is irrelevant as the only condition required to have an Ego Block is to have desire, and that Puck's desire came into being as a result of the Planetary Gear's inflated egos. He boasts to his former commanders about how it feels to be used as he successfully manipulated every party around him to reach to where he is now. He also reveals how Hana being a bio-part of the Blume upon entering the ship and performing an Entangle Link would be fundamentally rendered unable to leave the ship for at least some centuries, horrorizing Akari. Daichi claims he will free Hana even if it means destroying the Blume. Puck rebucks saying that doing so will kill Hana while mocking that she's only a bio-part of the ship, enraging Daichi who defends her as a human. Daichi and Teppei find their assault upon Puck useless as the latter reveals his ability to use a Planetary Sign and how any being with an Ego Block is capable of using it, and that a Planetary Sign's strength is proportional to the user's libido's. Puck gloats that his Planetary Sign can only be destroyed by a carrier of an Ego Block and tosses the Midsummer's Knights aside with ease. Daichi and Teppei attempt to blast him with their weapons but Puck detonates Aiatar while performing an Entangle Link. Daichi and Teppei are able to survive but Puck is nowhere to be found, until he reveals himself close to the Blume. Puck proceeds to install himself in the Blume taking possession of the ship and of Hana's body, while the attached Kivotos ship detaches itself. Puck claims the Blume and Hana will forever live within him as he uses the Blume's mass to build his own monstrous body and taking the identity Robin Goodfellow as the God of the galaxy. Taking control of Hana's body Puck attempts to shoot the Livlaster for infinite energy. Much to his shock the weapon does not respond, with Siren and Akari correctly deducing that despite possessing Hana's body, Puck's identity makes him incompatible. Enraged and proclaiming the Livlasters as his true enemies he determines that the Livlasters have no place in his ideal world and will destroy any civilization that has come in contact with them, as he starts his attack on every party present. The enemies now turned allies join forces to attack Robin Goodfellow but find their attacks do not work. Setsuna determines that only an Ego Burst will be able to damage him, leaving Amara in shock at her words questioning how she has changed upon her time on Earth. Setsuna comes to a realization, that if they do not destroy Puck they'll have no future and that the reason they cannot use the Livlaster is that they are monsters of swollen ego just like he is, but that she wouldn't realize it were not for her time in Earth and says it is their responsibility to clear their mess. Moco and Baku equally agree that despite everything, entrusting themselves into a finite life may not be as terrible. Amara is in utter disbelief at their comrades stance. Daichi and Teppei battle Robin Goodfellow but his Planetary Sign attacks them relentlessly and fast despite his size. Puck charges his spear and attempts to pulverize Daichi, however Moco gets in the way and protects him using her own Planetary Sign as a shield. She thanks him for teaching her that the wind can feel good and challenges Robin Goodfellow boasting that her libido is as strong as his and that she can thus match her. Puck scoffs at this and begins to gain an advantage. Upon seeing Moco in danger Amara recalls his memories as a human in Earth and his entire life with Moco at his side, and committing the ultimate sacrifice uses his Spherical Shield to pull Moco out of danger and sacrifices his own Ego Block in order for Moco to live, with his own explosion creating a hole on Robin Goodfellow's arm. Everybody is left in shock that Amara, the most proud of the Planetary Gears sacrificed his immortality for Moco's wellbeing. Setsuna, Moco and Baku come to the realization that feelings can become power and that using them to achieve what they are meant to do is the true meaning of living. Setsuna says it is their turn to do what they must and detonate themselves upon Robin Goodfellow. The Midsummer's Knight witness their sacrifice and wonder if the giant monster was destroyed. To their shock Robin Goodfellow survived with no damage although he had to use most of his power to survive the attack so he decides to perform an Entangle Link to assault Earth for energy. Daichi pursuits using an Entangle Link of his own. During the Entangle Link they exchange words and Puck mocks Daichi that no matter what he does, he won't be able to stop him and that Hana is forever trapped on the Blume and cannot save her. Daichi says he will defeat Puck and save Hana Robin Goodfellow appears on Earth and attempts to assault it, but is blocked by Daichi who prevents him from advancing. Robin Goodfellow begins to shoot cross beams at the Earth Engine which are dodged and then proceeds to bash him with his arms. Daichi uses a smaller Plasmagnum equipped on the Earth Engine's head and shoots a giant beam at point-blank expanding the hole made by Amara's explosion, which costs the Impacter its head. Daichi ventures inside the monster and is assaulted by hundreds of defensive units. As Daichi loses part after part of the Earth Engine, Daichi sacrifices them in order to destroy Robin Goodfellow's defenses and finally reaches its core on the Ordinary. Daichi confronts Puck who mocks him by saying he has been cruel to her as she warned him that damaging the Blume could kill her. Daichi points his Livlaster at the possessed Hana but Puck dares him to shoot knowing he cannot sacrifice the body of the woman he loves. Daichi vanishes his Livlaster, which makes Puck gloat that he's doing right in obeying him. Much to his surprise Daichi forcefully performs a Telepathic Kiss on Hana's body which frees her of the mad computer's control. In disbelief but still fully confident he says to both of them, that they cannot stop him as they lack the means to destroy his Ego Block form and that even if they did, his colossal body would fall straight upon Earth, the mass would make the impact modify the planet's climate making it uninhabitable and therefore a dead planet. He guarantees that he can keep both of them safe if they don't oppose him using his signature "Puck does not lie" catchphrase. Hana shoots her Livlaster at him revealing that he is in fact lying. He took over Hana's body in the first place because if he enters Earth's atmosphere on his Ego Block form he will cause a Libido Burst akin to the Daedalus Base and likely risk his life. Puck curses her but still remains confident in his invincibility and if she's ready to lose her life. Hana pleads with Daichi to help her protect her loved ones and her home and that they can turn their feelings into power. Daichi agrees and the two join forces, piercing Puck's Planetary Sign and piercing a hole on his Ego Block. The two proceed to blast Robin Goodfellow from the inside with a desperate Puck pleading them to stop. The explosion cause a chain reaction that destroys the colossal monstrosity and blasts it into pieces with only his head remaining alive. Puck curses the two and that if he's to die that he will take the two of them with him, self destructing in his own Ego Block explosion. While the ending is ambiguous it is hinted by Daichi that they along with Pitz were able to survive on an damage Earth Engine Ordinary unit and were able to safely land on the planet watching the stars, putting a definitive end to the mad computer's threat and his scheme for good. Trivia * The name Robin Goodfellow is used in several instances that are related to Puck. Likewise the Shakesperean character Puck is also called Robin Goodfellow. Category:Kiltgang Category:Macbeth Enterprises Category:Captain Earth Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence